


A Flip of The Coin

by MarthaOswinOswald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kids, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaOswinOswald/pseuds/MarthaOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is reluctant at Fred's wishes to expand the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fred Flips the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part work. Just an idea that I couldn't resist. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

When Fred sat down with George to “talk seriously”, George didn’t expect Fred to say he wanted kids. 

“Kids?” 

“Yes, George. Kids.”

“Fred; you can’t be serious…”

“No, I’m not joking here. Kids, children, some of our own.” 

George had been convinced Fred was joking, but now his tone suggested something else. 

“Um, why, Fred?”

“Well… I’ve been thinking and I figured with the war over and everything... Our shop is going great, and with Ron and Harry helping out now, we have time for kids. Just a thought, though.”

“No.” George found himself unreasonably annoyed with Fred. “Look, even with Ron and Harry helping, we don’t have time. Second of all, we aren’t even married. No one but those two,” he motioned to the floor, indicating the store below, with Ron and Harry in it. “And Hermione know about us. Mum would flip, and gay or not, brothers can’t raise children.” 

“George, you have never had a problem with us before!” Fred snapped. 

“Well, sex is one thing. Children is an entirely different story.” 

“Sorry to anger you.” Fred said, with a tone that stated he wasn’t sorry at all that his twin was angry. 

“Yeah, well apology accepted!” George hissed. Standing with such force that he knocked his chair over, George stomped from the room. He could here Fred shouting obscene insults at him, and it stung. 

“Fuck you too!” He yelled back, before slamming the door to their flat, and walking to the shop below. 

 

The fight had been over two weeks ago, and after a strained few days during the recovery from the yelling, things had drifted back to normal. Fred hadn’t brought it up, and George was glad, because the more he thought about it, the more “kids” made sense. It did seem that during meals, there should be another place setting in their small, cramped kitchen. Or when the two of them Apparated up to the flat after a long day of work, George felt that someone should be there to great them. 

One particular tea time, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione seated in the twin’s living room, George heard Harry mention Teddy Lupin, the son of Tonks and Remus. 

“How is the little guy?” Fred asked, with a pointed glance at George. 

“He’s fine,” said Harry. 

“Teddy is the cutest!” Hermione chirped, obviously bursting with love for the baby.

“Fleur loves him,” Ron’s voice edged with disdain. “Bill hates having him in the house, saying that he doesn’t want to harm Teddy with his wolf-like qualities.”

“And we are talking about the kid whose father was a werewolf himself.” interjected Harry. 

“Harry! I think Bill has every right to worry.” said Hermione. 

“Whatever, Hermione. You worry to much.” countered Ron. 

 

Finally, later in the evening, when the trio had left, George pulled Fred into his arms. 

“Kids…”

“George?” Fred couldn’t hide his hopefulness.

“Maybe.”

Fred dislodged himself from his twin and pulled him toward the couch. 

“Sit.” 

George sat.

“So,” continued Fred. “If kids were to happen, how would they happen?”

“Adoption. As simple as that. St. Mungos does have that. I learned a lot there.” He pointed to his missing ear. 

“Okay, but what gender? Names? Age?”

“Whoa. Slow down, Fred. Our kid would be less than a year, and if it was a boy, I would name him Alexander. If it was a girl, I would name her Rachel.”

“Hm. For the girl, Grace; and for the boy, Roger.”

“Well, how do we decide?”

“Let’s flip a Galleon.”

“We are deciding the future of a child’s gender with the flip of a coin?” 

“Yes.”


	2. Rachel Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George learn to deal with Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next installment!

Her name was Rachel, and she became the joy of their lives since the day they brought her home. 

“Rachel Grace Weasley,” murmured Fred, stroking the top of her head.

George only smiled and continued to rock her in his arms. 

“You know,” George whispered over the sleeping baby. “Mum’s going to have some questions.”

“I’m more worried that she doesn’t have red hair.” said Fred. 

“Eh, a simple spell will do the trick. There you go…” he set her down in the newly built crib. The spare room they had been saving had become Rachel's room for now seemed the time to put it to use. 

The twins stepped away from the crib silently so as not to disturb her, and stole across the plush red carpet. They had gone with a “Gryffindor” theme, and it was understatement to say they didn’t have house pride. 

“Damn, I hope she’s a Gryffindor,” mused Fred. 

“Here’s to that,” George said and kissed him. 

“Hey! We have a kid now. No horsing around.” 

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t still love you!” 

 

Rachel: Age 2 

 

She had just started on her training broom. She had just started talking. And she had just started developing the habit of grade A mischievousness. 

“Was this us when we were young?” Fred said as he pressed a damp cloth to George’s forehead. Rachel had somehow managed to give him a large quantity of Fever Fudge, which Fred had yet to figure out how. 

“Yes, sadly it was. Remind me to apologize to Mum and Dad for us when we were little. And I’m pretty sure she’s actually mad about her,” he motioned to Rachel, seated on the floor. “Mum’s been taking this way to well.”

“She has been surprisingly accepting,” agreed Fred, still tending to George. 

“I’m fine, I’m okay!” George shooed his brother away and reached for Rachel. She sat on his lap and giggled when he gave her a stern look. 

“Daddy!” she laughed.

“Rachel,” he said. 

 

Rachel: Age 7

 

She was fascinated by magic. The way her fathers could charm anything, and brew any potion. She was desperate to learn. However, Fred and George were waiting until her next birthday to tell Rachel of Hogwarts. 

“Dad!” 

“What?” they answered in unison.

“Can you teach me that?” she pointed to the quill scratching across the stack of shop order forms, bewitched by George’s wand.

“No! I’ve told you before. When you’re older!” said Fred for what seemed the thousandth time. Rachel didn’t usually whine, but when it came to learning magic, she was relentless. 

“Soon, Rachel. Come on, bed! Now!” ordered George. 

“But I’m not tired!”

“Well, try to be tired.” George said, herding her out of the living room. 

“Good luck.” mocked Fred, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

 

Rachel: Age 11

 

She had been waiting for weeks. She had been waiting ever since her 8th birthday, when she had learned of the school.

“Today is the day! Yes!” Rachel shouted.

“You have everything? Your trunk is packed? Your owl? Wand? Books? Cauldron?” asked George nervously.

“Yes, Dad.” 

Fred walked over to his brother and squeezed his shoulder in a half-hearted hug. 

“She’s fine. Now, Rachel dear-”

“I know!” she said, sounding annoyed. “If anyone asks, I’m just a Weasley. I’ll say nothing about you guys.” Rachel nervously tugged at her red hair, it’s original brown roots showing through. 

“Thank you. It’s just-” Fred faltered.

“It’s just the Wizarding community isn’t very accepting of our situation.” finished George, with a meaningful look from Fred. 

“Come on! We’re walking. King’s Cross isn’t that far.” Fred grabbed Rachel’s trunk, leaving George to carry her robes, and Rachel with her owl. 

 

They waved goodbye from the platform as the scarlet steam engine sped away. 

“So,” asked Fred. “How long until our secret’s discovered?”

“Eh, probably longer than you’d think. She does have pretty good parents raising her. She knows what’s wrong and what’s not” 

“Good point. Alright then; let’s go!” George grabbed Fred’s arm and with a pop, they Dissaperated.

 

Rachel: Age 14

 

She sat on the couch of their living room, headphones stuck in her ears. She had the music cranked up and despite her good choice of music, it’s volume annoyed Fred all the same. Rachel was home for the winter holidays and the Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow was tonight. Even though she was home for the holidays and summers, this was the first gathering in which everyone would be together. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, newly- accepted Percy, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Harry. And obviously the twins and Rachel.

“I still don’t understand it. She seemed like the perfect kid,” said Fred. “And her music is so loud.”

“Please, Fred. Isn’t this what all teenagers do? Angst and attitude.” said George.

“How should I know?” the other countered. “We’ve never exactly raised one. And, no, Ginny and Ron don’t count. They were our siblings, not our children.” 

“I don’t mind her headphones. We should be used to Muggle items with Dad around, but Ravenclaw, Fred? Ravenclaw…” 

“George, we’ve known for years she was a Ravenclaw.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to accept it. C’mon. If we are going to do it,” George pointed to the bedroom. “Let’s do it now. She won’t even notice, and we have to shower before tonight anyway.” 

They turned to leave, Fred’s arms around George’s waist. Just before they made it to the bedroom, they heard Rachel say:

“Don’t bother with any Silencing Charms. I know all about you.”

“What?” They said in unison.

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. I know when you guys screw each other, so it doesn’t matter.” 

“Rachel Grace!” hissed Fred, feeling hurt. 

“I’m just saying,” 

“C’mon Fred. No matter.” eased George, pulling him away from their daughter. 

“But she- she, I can’t. That’s not alright.” Fred blundered as the bedroom door closed, blocking out Rachel's gales of snide laughter.

“Freddie. If you’re going to be angry, why don’t you use some of that emotion when you fuck me.” 

“No silencing charms?” asked Fred, appalled.   
“What? She said not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If another chapter suits your fancy, let me know!


	3. The Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel sets off into the Wizarding World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I've been busy and I needed to get off my ass and get stuff done.

Fred was proud. He had been since the day Rachel came home with the news of eight OWLS. And then, she had gotten 7 NEWTS. George had been ecstatic when Rachel had told them, in a letter, about her career meeting with Flitwick. And he had agreed with her hope to be an Auror.   
And they all knew how dangerous it was going to be. But their daughter had that same glare in her eye when Ginny had mounted for her first ride on a broomstick.   
She wasn't going to let this determination just disappear.   
So it wasn't a big surprise when Rachel passed her Auror exam with flying colours.   
The night before her first official day at the Ministry had heralded a celebration. All the Weasleys, surprisingly the Grangers, Bill and Fleur, Neville, Percy and Audrey, and even Lee Jordan. Harry had informed the twins that Lupin and Sirius would be there as well, but Ginny and he might have had to leave at a moments notice. She had been due any day now. 

 

Fred and George sent Rachel off on the front steps of the shop, for work was close enough to walk to. She hugged them both and said that she would be fine.   
“Dad. Are you crying?”   
Fred stepped back, wiping his eyes sheepishly.   
“Don’t worry. I’m only an Auror.”   
“Oh, but Rachel! We’re just so proud of you!” George insisted.   
“Look. I’ll be back by seven.” And they both nodded at her bluntness, for Rachel had never been one for too many feelings. 

And as she set off, George took Fred’s had in his and kissed him.   
All was well.


End file.
